Artists
by TheLizardQueen23
Summary: "Later that afternoon, as soon as I got home, I locked myself in my room, dropped my pants and imagined how he would fuck me." Katniss looks back at the Artists in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! **

**-one-**

The first one was Gale. He was two years my senior. I eyed him ever since the moment he walked in Senora Garcia's Spanish 2 class, clutching his guitar (who I will later find out he named Michelle). He sat in front of me, and I would spend a good amount of time studying his mousy brown hair than listen to Senora Garcia drone on about preterites. I would watch him during nutrition, playing an unfamiliar bluesy tune on his guitar, eyes closed, head swaying back and forth, lost in the bliss of his strums. One time he caught me watching. I was rewarded with a wink and a smile.

Later that afternoon, as soon as I got home, I locked myself in my room, dropped my pants and imagined how Gale would fuck me. I've never cumed harder in my life.

Then somehow Gale started talking to me during passing periods. It was usually about the Spanish homework and I would gladly hand him mines to copy. I know he's just using my stupid crush to score homework assignments, but I don't mind, _he talked to me_.

School settled down and the leaves started falling. Gale now routinely copies my Spanish homework under the bleachers. _Have you ever had sex Kat?_ he asked me one time. I shook my head.

He flashed me on his devilish smiles. _Would you want to?_

Gale's room is male pigsty. He laid me down his bed and started stripping me. He kissed me. Hard. I've kissed before, but never like this. Tongue and teeth clashed as Gale dominated my mouth with his. I moaned when he squeezed my breasts and gasped when I felt his finger enter my core. _Fuck, Kat, you feel so good_ he said. Of course I've touched myself before, but something about his finger, calloused with hours of strumming his guitar, turned me on so much that I came after he inserted a third finger.

_Good Girl_. He crooned to my ear. _I think you're ready for me_. Gale stroked his stiff cock a couple of times before he entered me in one swift move. I cried out when I felt his cock break through my natural barrier. He stilled for a moment, waiting for my body to get accustomed to his size, and then started to pump in and out. Slowly at first, then his moves got shallower and more erratic. _You're so fucking tight Kat_. Gale came in me for the first time.

Gale loves fucking me roughly. I realized that he was only gentle with me the first time since I'm a virgin. He usually takes me from behind, pressed against his bedroom wall as he roughly pulls my hair. It's been months since he first popped my cherry, and fucking in his room is now a regular activity.

Gale and I still had a platonic relationship in school. He still copies my Spanish homework while smoking a cigarette under the bleachers during nutrition. Gale never mentioned anything about taking our fucking to another level. I don't mind though, at least he tells me I'm beautiful after he handcuffs me to his bed, ass in the air, exposed to his greedy eyes.

Gale has the habit of cuming in me, so I took it upon myself to visit the local clinic to get my monthly birth control shots. When I told him about it after a rigorous round of fucking that gave me a sore bottom for the next couple days, he smiled and said _Good girl, you always know how to please me_. I smiled inside, knowing that I did something right.

_You like this don't you, being spanked while fucked from behind?_ Gale throatily whispered to my ear. _Answer me!_ He demanded. _Yes!_ I cried out. Gale spanked me again, my ass red and tingling from his previous slaps. The sensation on my skin was just too much and couldn't help the jolt that ran straight to my core. _Oh are you cuming now? Come on, be a good girl, squeeze that pussy around my dick._ I came so hard that I saw stars.

**-two-**

Finnick was an actor. Only a year older, we had theater together. I thought he was a bit of a show-off, but ever since Gale left for college two months ago, I've had this insatiable hunger for cock. Finnick seemed like a good candidate. He's passionate about his art and I've long learned that artists are quite passionate about fucking too.

I winked at Finnick from across the room.

Finnick did not disappoint me. Cunnilingus happened to be his specialty. He would take his sweet time swirling his tongue around my swollen clit, eating my pussy like a starved man. I learned that I don't mind being eaten out for minutes straight and get fucked so hard that bright spots appear before my eyes.

Finnick likes biting me. He would usually leave marks around my breasts and neck. I lovingly caress them while I shower at night. It's a mark that I'm wanted. That somebody wanted so much they left their mark behind.

Finnick would sometimes fuck me in the dressing rooms. _Be quiet Kat, or else the whole class would find out how dirty you are_ he would whisper in my ear as he erratically fucks me in front of the mirrors in one of the vanity tables.

Finnick lit a joint one time. I've never tried marijuana before, but he convinced me that sex is so much better under the influence of THC. And so it was. Eric Clapton was singing Cocaine in the background the first time Finnick fucked me on his kitchen floor. The tile was cold on my naked back, but Finnick's thick cock pumping in me distracted me from any other feeling. He pulled my hair aside and bit down hard on the juncture of my neck before throatily cumming in me.

Finnick never specified what our relationship was. But unlike Gale, Finnick ate lunch with me sometimes. He would usually ramble on about some play I haven't heard about and the joys of recreational drugs. I didn't mind his banters. At least I'm not alone.

Finnick took me to a party once. He handed me a stick of cigarette and a bottle of beer with a quick _Make yourself comfortable_ before bolting off somewhere. I lit the cancer stick and obligingly took a long drag, making myself comfortable on the couch while watching people jump in the pool. An hour later, Finnick returned with a purpose. He pulled me into one of the rooms and proceeded on hastily ripping my clothes off. I realized that he's less patient than usual. _Ecstasy_. Finnick gets really impatient when he's under ecstasy. Afraid that he might successfully rip my favorite top, I gently pushed him down the bed and finished undressing myself.

When I looked up, Finnick was stroking his thick cock, looking at me like I'm piece of meat. Maybe that's what I am to him. Meat. But I don't mind. He smiled and said _Come ride me my little minx_. I climbed the bed and crawled to his lap. He clutched my sides as I slowly entered him. _Yes just like that, nice and slow for me._ I rode him slowly, swirling my hips around. Finnick got too impatient though. He flipped us over and pounded in my pussy without abandon. He came a minute later and I followed soon after, squeezing every last drop from his softening cock.

Finnick acquired a girlfriend halfway through junior year. _It's not like we were ever serious._ He said. Finnick made me cum three times with his mouth that day. _It's been fun though, you were fun_. He said with a smile before exiting my room. I curled on my bed and wondered what this hollow feeling in my chest is.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**Author's Note:** This is a short chapter, just something to salvage this excuse of a fic. ~_Enjoy._

**-three-**

I took a job in a tiny cafe after Finnick stopped seeing me. _I figured Why not? I have so much free time now._ That's how I met Cato, a 21 year old drummer for a band that plays in the Cafe once a week. Another artist. I now learned that I will only fuck artists since they play rougher than most. He would flirt with me after shows, flashing me smiles while they were playing on stage. One thing lead to another and before I knew it, we're in the backseat of his jeep fogging the windows.

Cato loves to fuck my mouth. I've done it to Gale and Finnick before, but never like the way Cato likes it. He would grip my head with both hands, pulling my hair in the process and shove his cock down my throat. _Look at me when I fuck your mouth Kat_. He would order. _Keep your tongue out. Yes, just like that._ He would fuck my mouth until I choke on his cum steadily streaming down my throat. _You're such a good girl Kat, soo good._

Cato enjoys long drives. He told me that it calms his nerves to see the never ending road in front of him with a promise of a new something on the other side. He took me down to Malibu once. We were steadily cruising down the highway, the Doors blasting on his radio when he suggested that I suck his cock. _Are you sure?_ I asked, afraid that his race to an orgasm may interfere with his driving. _Don't worry Kat, if anything, your mouth will probably only heighten my driving abilities._ He said with a grin. That was the first of many road heads I've ever given Cato.

Cato and I were on our way to his gig at the Whiskey when an officer stopped us. I was in the middle of giving him yet another road head when I tried to nibble at his balls. This caused his car to swerve a little to the left. _Woah Kat, not a good time to get freaky. Shit!_ Little did we know that a copper was hiding in the cross street waiting for their next ticket prey. We got pulled over to the side of the road. _What seems to be the problem officer?_ Cato innocently asked. _I saw that swerve young man, have you had any alcoholic beverage prior to driving?_ Asked the policeman. _Nope_. Cato replied_ My girlfriend here just decided to spontaneously tickle me, and boy did she surprise me._ The officer looked briefly looked at me before handing Cato his license back. _Just be careful next time kid_. And with that, the officer walked back to his car. Cato shrugged at me and continued driving.

I couldn't concentrate on his gig that night since my head contemplated one single word ever since we left the cop scene. _Girlfriend_. It rang in head like an annoying alarm that doesn't seem to shut up. I've never been anyone's girlfriend and I thought this thing with Cato only for the physical benefit of it all. But three months of messing around and a couple of road trips does seem like a very couple-like thing to do. But then again maybe he was only trying to get out of a ticket, _come on Kat, don't fool yourself. Nobody would ever want you like that._ I shut my other wandering thoughts surrounding that one single word and attempted to enjoy the rest of the night as much as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Author's Note:** Okay, the number before the text doesn't indicate the chapter. It actually represents the men in Kat's life. Like Gale was -one- and Finnick was -two- and Cato is -three-, so it would remain at -three- until Katniss changes men. That is all. _~Enjoy._

**-three-**

Cato took me to a beach party my on the first week of my summer vacation. The smell of the sea was sharp in my nose as I downed my fifth tequila shot. With my newly found liquid courage, I braved the dance floor and I began dancing with some exotic looking Spanish guy. His hands were lower than I wanted it to be, and his hips a little too close to my ass, but I didn't mind, his presence in the dance floor made me feel like I can also dance too. We were gyrating in the middle of our second song when Cato pulled me away from the scene and dragged me in one of the restroom stalls.

Cato's body was painfully crushing my breasts to the stall wall when he reached under my flimsy dress. I let out a little _Oh!_ when I heard him rip my underwear. _Mine_ he murmured in my ear as he pressed his thumb on my clit. He inserted two fingers in me while silently cooing_ yes, my good girl_ in my ear. Then his fingers was replaced by his cock. _Oh fuck Kat, so tight_.

I was cleaning myself up when question popped in my head. _What was that about anyways? It's so unlike of you to take me so hastily._ Cato looked at my reflection in the mirror. _I just got jealous, that's all. I mean, I thought we were here together then I saw you dancing with that guy. Just a possessive boyfriend I suppose._

_Boyfriend_. The word echoed through my head as Cato drove me home that night, and the next day during my shift at the Cafe. It left tingles on my body, and I find it interesting that a single word has the ability to make me as giddy as a schoolgirl. I surprised Cato with a peck on the cheek when he picked me up after my shift. _Feeling happy I presume?_ Cato asked playfully. _What's got you so giddy today?_ He asked. _Nothing, I'm just giving my boyfriend a kiss._ I replied, grinning like an idiot.

I was with Cato well into the summer. I'm a regular during their band practices and Johanna, their vocalist loves having me around. _Finally, another female presence in here!_ she commented the first time Cato brought me. Being someone's girlfriend was nice. I had a lot of firsts with Cato. My first ever movie night, the first time ever someone gave me flowers, and also my very first threesome. _Come on Kat, it'll be fun, plus you'll have four hands fondling you instead of two_ Cato said. He flashed me one of his winning smiles, the ones you really can't say no to. I nodded my head and Cato whooped.

**-three- & -four-**

Cato drove me to an unfamiliar house that night. _Here take this, it'll take your nerves off._ He said, handing me a yellow pill with a smiley face on it. _Ecstasy._ I've seen it before since it was Finnick's favorite party drug but never tried one. _It's fine Kat, trust me._ Cato said with a smile. I swallowed the yellow pill dry and followed Cato in the house.

A blonde man with a bulky build welcomed us at the door. _There you guys are! I'm Rye by the way_ He said offering me a hand. I was reaching for his hand when he pulled me to his body and kissed me square on the mouth. _We'll have so much fun tonight_ I heard Cato say from my back.

Rye's room had a large bed. The ecstasy must be kicking in because I suddenly felt like my clothes are sticking to my skin uncomfortably. I reached for the hem of my dress, pulling it off me. _Ahh, so much better._ When I opened my eyes, Rye was watching me from the door, clicking it shut before stripping his shirt. _She gets right down to business doesn't she Cato?_ Rye said. _That's my girl_. Cato said with a big smile. More articles of clothing were stripped, and before I knew it, I was on my knees in between Cato and Rye, their cocks deep in my throat. _Ahh, yes, Kat, so good._ Cato or Rye said. I didn't even know anymore. My drug addled mind just wanted to feel, and everything was soo damn hot.

I came the first time when Rye took me from behind and Cato's cock was fucking my mouth. It was such a glorious experience of being so full that my body can't handle it anymore. My orgasm seemed to last a long time and Rye had to hold my hips upright to keep me from buckling down. My second orgasm occurred as I was riding Cato, his fingers nimbly stimulating clit. Rye's fingers twisting my nipples only seemed to help me reach my ultimate release.

I woke up in a bed of naked of men. The first thing I noticed was the white substance on my breast. _Ugh, better clean up._ The shower helped me clear my head, but I was extremely thirsty. I creeped downs the hallway into the kitchen. I was drinking my second cup of water when I heard the floorboard creek. _Uhm, Rye I hope you don't mind, I got thirs-_ I turned around and was met with blue eyes.

He looks like Rye, but not quite. _Katniss_. He said. I was surprised that he knew my full name. Only my mother calls me that. How did he- _Uhh, Here_ He said, handing me his robe. I suddenly felt self-conscious, I was only wearing Cato's shirt under my panties since I cannot locate my dress. I grabbed the robe and wrapped myself with it. It smelled like dill. Thanks. _I better get back_. I said, leaving the man with blue eyes gaping behind my back.


	4. Home?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Authors Note:** Okay, this chapter is just about Katniss. And I still don't know what to do with this fic. I accept suggestions (or requests in that case) in my mailbox. Just PM me. anyways. _~Enjoy._

**home?**

I was greeted with deafening silence when I arrived home. _Huh, home_. It's such an absurd notion to call this four bedroom colonial house a home when no one really lives in it. It's also much too big for its two occupants, my mother and I, who isn't here at the moment. _Surprise Surprise Katniss, it's not like you were expecting her to have warm dinner ready when you arrived._ I walked to the kitchen, flipping the hallway lights on in the process, to grab yet another frozen dinner. I've been living on lean cuisine and take outs ever since Dad and my sister moved out when I was 11.

_Sister_. What a foreign concept in my head. Prim was barely four when they left, not old enough to remember my little participation in her life. She looked like a porcelain doll to me when Mom and Dad took her home for the first time, blonde haired and all. I remember her clutching my then tiny fingers and cooing. It was love at first sight with Prim. But Dad took her away all too soon. They moved to New York after the divorce finalized.

Prim and I were caught in a nasty custody battle when our parents decided that they just can't stand each other anymore. Which is quite laughable since they barely see each other. Mom's a surgeon and Dad is a defense attorney. Mom's profession basically requires her to live in the E.R. and Dad was always out of town for some case. Prim and I were left with our nanny, Sae (who still stops by twice a week to make sure I'm still alive and the house isn't in ruins. yet.).

I never missed Dad since I didn't really know him. He was a shadow in the house that comes and goes. Or if he stays at home, he's mostly copped up in his office. But I would sometimes catch myself missing Prim, wondering how she turned out, or how I would turn out if I had someone else to talk to in this godforsaken house.

The telltale ding of the microwave signaled that my meal is ready for the night. I settled by the veranda and reluctantly ate my dinner. Come to think of it, I never really saw my parents together. Except for their wedding video, they never looked happy when they're in the same room. The VHS tape of the Everdeens wedding may be the most watched thing in this household. Mom and Dad looked happy that day. I can't help but smile whenever I remember the way Dad looked at Mom as she walked the aisle, or the way Mom blushed when Dad held her garter up in the air, whooping like a madman. _That was love_. But my parent's divorce is a longstanding evidence that love eventually fades.

But I want to believe that I will find someone to love me fully. To look at me the way Dad looked at Mom in their wedding video. It's the main reason I have sex with men. It keeps them around, and maybe if they stuck with me long enough then love would spurt out of nowhere. It's a ridiculous idea, but it keeps me grounded.

I thought Finnick would be the one. He was funny, and he talked to me outside the bedroom, but he left, like Gale. Maybe it's Cato. I don't know. Life has a way of fucking you over when you least expect it. All I know right now is that Cato is kind to me. He takes me places. And sex is fantastic so who am I to complain.

Flashing headlights blinded me for a minute before Mom's white Benz came into view. She parked in the driveway and hastily headed inside, effectively ignoring me. _So much for saying Hello._ I settled deeper into the lounge chair and continued to eat my sorry excuse of a dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Author's note:** I thank all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited this fic. If it wasn't for your unwavering support, I would probably just get lazy and not continue. ~Enjoy.

**-three-**

I later found out that Rye was one of Cato's high school best friends. _We used to do that in high school, but since he studied out of state, it's just every once in a while_ Cato explained. Rye was nice, but he's not the blonde I'm interested in. _Does he have a younger brother?_ I asked Cato. The fact that the blue eyed man knew my whole name still bedazzles me. _Oh, yeah, Peeta, did you run into him?_ Cato asked. _Yeah, while I was drinking in the kitchen._ I said. _I hope we didn't keep him up last night_ Cato said with a smirk.

_Shit, Kat, deeper_ Cato moaned while fisting my hair. His cock was impossibly deep in my throat. Five months of being with Cato rewarded me with an almost nonexistent gag reflex. I abided his request and rammed his cock deeper in my throat. _Oh fuck, yes, YES!_ Cato screamed his orgasm. I obediently swallowed his cum and lovingly kissed the tip of his now softening cock before tucking him back in his jeans. It was movie night, but we've been neglecting a good twenty minutes of Psycho since Cato got horny all of a sudden when Christian Bale started banging that one prostitute.

Movie nights usually end with me on top of Cato, religiously chanting his name while he continually rams his cock in me, the movie long forgotten in the background. But it's fine, at least he's willing to put the effort of playing the movie and popping a bag of popcorn, which usually ends up untouched on the coffee table. Cato's nice though, I don't think he's going to leave me. I hope.

It was the last weekend of summer vacation when I saw a flyer that Cato's band will be playing at the Roxy. He never mentioned it. He usually takes me to all of their gigs. He probably just forgot. I then made up my mind that I will surprise him on Saturday night by showing up and supporting his band.

A punk band was on stage when I entered the Roxy. I made a beeline towards the backstage, hoping to catch a goodluck kiss before Cato plays. I heard their moans before I saw them. A couple pressed up on the wall in some dark corner behind the stage. I was determined to ignore them and continue to look for Cato when the man looked up. He had Cato's face. It's like time froze for a second and I don't know what compelled me, but I stayed planted on my spot for a good minute, watching Cato, my supposed _boyfriend_, fuck this girl, oblivious to my presence. I left the Roxy the same way I entered and began running home.

Cato stopped by the Cafe the next day. I pretended that I didn't see what I saw last night and continued to indulge him in a conversation of who's better: Beatles or Stones? I let him take me home that night and allowed him to fuck me mercilessly on the couch. He was laughing at something stupid Cartman said when I just can't take it anymore. _I saw you last night _I said. _What was that babe?_ He asked, eyes still glued to the tv. _I watched you fuck that girl last night at the Roxy_ I said with a little bit more force. This seemed to catch his attention. He now looked at me with a little like shock in his eyes, then something shifted in him all at the same time. _About time, at least I don't have to break up with you._ He said while standing up. _I guess you don't wanna be with me anymore huh? Well, It's not like I want to be stuck with some high schooler anyways. Goodbye Katniss._ Cato said before walking out.

Whatever I had with Cato ended with summer. It was nice while it lasted. But I still can't stop this aching inside my chest when I heard his car pull away from the driveway.


End file.
